What's going on!
by Anime Soccer Lobos
Summary: Rating will change. You don't have to read the first chapter. Here's the description. One of the Gaurdian Force is angry from long ago, and wants it's revenge. How's it going to get it? Through one of the SeeD's? non-Yaoi PleaseR&R. please
1. What's Happening?

A/N

This is my first attempt at FF 8. It's just dialogue right now. However this is going to be during the middle of the story. As the chapter goes on, this part will have the details on what is going on. I have this great idea for this story. Please review, they will really motivate me to write. It will take me awhile to update, but that is because I want it to be just as good as the other FF's I read. Please, please review.

'blah blah'…thoughts "blah, blah"…speaking aloud

'I'm cold? No. Freezing. Why are my hands blue? What?! How are they moving?! I am not controlling them. What is?'

'Why am I walking around? Shouldn't I be sleeping?' 

"Whoa!!"

'What?… What are you looking at? How come I cannot turn to see what you are looking at? Huh… You're not looking behind me, you're looking at me. Why do you look terrified?'

'Zell!! Zell!! Can he not hear me? I'm yelling. No, my mouth does not move.'

"Ahhhhhh, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!!"

'What was that? It came from me. But I did not.'

"You cannot defeat me!!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

'No!! Why are you kneeling? Why do you look like you've just gotten out of battle? Zell… What am I doing?! No, stop!! Why can I not stop?! No!! Don't hurt him!! Zell, run!! Huh? My…my hands, stopped. But…then I have control? No. What's Zell looking at, now? I want to look. My head is turning, but I'm not in control. Why can I not control myself? Who's that down the hall? No. My hands. No!! Stop!! Please!! 


	2. The Very Beginning

3 months earlier

Squall Leonhart had just got done from the training room. He is walking down the hall, wondering what had seemed so different from this training compared to the other trainings he has done in the past. It doesn't seem like he has done anything different. He went in, late into the night (because he likes to not have so many cadets and SeeD's in the training room, while he is in there), found some monsters, and maybe fought more T-Rexaurs than he usually does, used his Guardian Force. That is because he only wanted to get stronger. That is what the training room is for, to get more experience and to get stronger, if you do not feel like going outside the garden. 

He just could not place what was different, this time. Squall looks down at his hands, wondering why they are tingling. They feel like they just got out of the ice box and started to thaw out. This is strange, he doesn't remember being in any place cold. Maybe the air conditioner is on higher than normal. Though, it didn't really feel like it. It is really only his hands that feel this way. The rest of him does feel a little cold, but not as bad as his hands. 

Squall is almost to the end of the hall when suddenly he felt lightheaded, and the world started to spin. If it weren't for the wall next to him he would have fallen. He steps to his right towards the wall, sticks his hand out to gradually lean onto the wall. Putting his forehead against it and his eyes closed tight. He turns around, slowly.

"What was that?" 

Almost unbelieving that, that had just happened. He stood with his back against the wall for several more minutes. Trying to will the lightheadedness and the dizziness to go away. It didn't seem like they were going to go away anytime soon. He then just tries to walk anyways. Two steps forward and he starts to collapse. The next thing he knew the ground is rushing up to him. He puts his tingling hands out in front of him to keep form falling on his face. Squall almost wished he had landed on his face, because of the amount of pain he is in after catching himself with his hands. Knife stabbing pain ran up and down both arms. He lets out a grunt of pain and slides on his elbows, and pushes himself on his knees. 

Squall is curled up in a ball, on the floor leaning against the wall. He hopes no one will be coming anytime soon. Because he does not want anyone to see him this way. It feels like he will not be getting up for awhile. After he had gained his composure he gets up into a sitting position and leans his head against the wall.

"Why do I feel so tired?" 

All he wants to do right now is go to sleep. 'No. I need to get up' but that did not come, for he is already drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Everything is cold. What is this place?' He looks around only to find nothing but white on all sides. He takes a step forward, but it does not seem so. He looks down at his feet only to find that they are not there. He looks at his hands, they are not there either. He only sees white. 

Next thing he knows he is falling, but nothing is moving. He puts his hands above his head, or so he thought. Hoping he could grab hold of something that is not there, to stop him from falling. It was a useless effort. Maybe he only thought he was falling.

'What's going on? Where am I?'

"Oh, Squall. Don't you know? One would call it a dream." It is a feminine voice saying this. It sounds distance, and almost haunting like. It was taunting him.

"Who are you!?" Squall yells, to whom, he does not know.

"You should know me very well, Squall. For I have been with you for years. You have used me. Now, I will use you."

"Uhh. Wha…?" Squall suddenly looses his air. He tries inhaling, but fails. He starts to panic. 'If this is a dream, why does it feel so real?' Squall looks down at himself, but he does not see himself. He sees a blue body. That he is in?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Squall? Squall, wake up. Snap out of it man!!" Zell has been hovering over Squall for about 5 minutes trying to wake him up. He kneels down and starts shaking him on his shoulders. To his shock, Squall is freezing and not breathing to well. Zell checks his forehead to see if maybe he's running a fever. To the touch, Squall is clammy and sweaty, but he absolutely does not fell warm or hot, for that matter. Zell tries to wake him up, again. Not succeeding once more, he starts to lift Squall up to take him to the infirmary. He puts Squall's left arm around his shoulder to drag him there.

Lifting Squall up did the trick on waking him up. Zell did not even intend for that to happen, but all together is relieved when he woke up. He looks to Squall seeing that he is putting his hand to his head and moaning. 

"Squall? You ok?" As dumb as the question sounded, he had to ask. Squall turns his head and looks blankly at him. Then suddenly, moving so fast that Zell did not have time to react, Squall takes his arm off Zell and pushes him across the hall and into the wall. He slides down to the ground on his hands and knees. He is hunched from the pain on his back.

"What the h-hell a-are you doing?!" Zell is shocked and surprised. He got the wind knocked out of him. 'How did he get so much strength?' Taking long deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal, he looks up at Squall with hurt written on his face. Squall, walking towards him just stares down at him, glaring. He has a blue aura around him. 'This is not Squall. Something is different about him. (Well, duh. He just pushed me across the hall). What's wrong with him?'

"Squall?" Zell's voice sounds desperate, now. What ever is happening to him, he hopes it stops very soon.

Upon hearing Zell's desperate voice, Squall snaps out of it. He blinks a couple of times and puts his arms across his chest, like he is trying to warm up. He sees Zell on the floor.

"What happened?" Squall asks sounding very confused.

"You tell me" Zell tells him, annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Not liking what Zell's respond to his question was.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No"

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

"I…" The answer to this question seemed almost impossible to answer for Squall. Trying to think back to how he even ended up in the training hall. "I…" he tries again.

Zell sounding disappointed and concerned, gets up, "We should get you to the infirmary." He starts to put his hand on Squall's shoulder. But stops mid-way, not wanting to go through another episode of "Zell, getting pushed across the hall, into the wall by Squall" Pushing the thought out of the way, Zell starts to walk towards the exit, looks back at the confused Squall.

"Come on, Squall."

"No, I'm fine."

Zell not at all convinced, "The hell you are!! Look man I don't know what's wrong with you, but the least you should do is go to the infirmary."

"No. I'm just going to go to bed."

At this Zell goes off to the side and starts punching air. Squall looks at him and slightly shakes his head. 'His temper will never change.'

After Zell calms down, he takes a few deep breaths to gain his composer. He walks up to Squall, looks him in the eyes, and then turns away.

"Fine. I'll walk you to your room." Zell says saying it like it's more an order.

Squall seemed took back at this. He doesn't really have anything to say. So he starts walking off with a silent agreement.

Zell, seeming a little satisfied goes and walks with him. They are finally out of the hall and into the great hall of all halls (I don't know what is called, sorry). It is empty, because at this late hour everybody should be asleep. The great hall is eerie like, dark. It seems like something bad could happen at any moment. But why should it feel this way? Zell and Squall have been through here many times. It's just too weird. With an uncomfortable silence the two make there way to the dorm hall. 

Zell seeing that Squall still have his arms across his chest decides to break the silence. "You still cold?"

As unexpected the question was, Squall immediately puts his arms to his sides. He just continues looking straight ahead.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Zell decides to see if he can get Squall to remember what happened by starting from where he had found him sitting on the floor.

"Man, you scared the heck out of me." 'Not the best way to start the conversation, dumbass, but it'll do.'

Squall "………" No expression change on his face features, he still continues to look straight ahead.

"When I saw you sitting on the floor, I had just thought that you didn't have anymore potion or healing magic. So I tried to use mine. None of them worked. Man, was I ever scared!! Anyways, I started to shake you and checked to see if you had a fever. But man was you ever cold!! So I got you up, and then you came to. You remember anything, yet?" Zell didn't really want to tell Squall what he did when he woke up.

"Yea." Squall says flatly, not really wanting to tell Zell what happened.

"You do? Tell me." Zell getting a little more excited than he should have.

"No"

Zell, seeming like he just got his feeling hurt, "come on, I deserve to know. After what you did…" Zell covers his mouth to stop from blurting out the rest of the sentence.

Squall looks over to Zell, seeing how hurt he really looks finally give in.

"I had just got done with training. I started walking done the hall, when I just suddenly got lightheaded and dizzy. I guess I fell. And the next thing I noticed was you on the ground. That's all" He purposely left the difference of the training, the dream and the feeling in his hands out.

Zell not seeming all to convince decides not to push it. He decides to maybe lie it off. "Maybe you just didn't get enough sleep."

Squall going along with it, "Yea, maybe you're right."

"But, if that ever happens again, and I find out I'm taking you to the infirmary. Even if I have to knock you out."

They finally made it to Squall's quarters. Squall opens his door and steps in and turns around looking at Zell, wanting him to leave already.

Zell noticing the uncomfortable ness, "well I'll see you tomorrow. Er, um, today, 'cause it is 2:30 in the morning. See ya." With that, Zell walks quickly down to his quarters. 

Squall shuts the door behind him. He walks around his room, not really wanting to go to sleep, but feels that he really needs to. He puts on the warmest night clothes he can find, because the coldness is still there. He get into bed and as fast as it came he starts to dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Everything is cold. What is this place?' He looks around only to find nothing but white on all sides. He takes a step forward, but it does not seem so. He looks down at his feet only to find that they are not there. He looks at his hands, they are not there either. He only sees white. 

'No. Not again.'


End file.
